Bullied
by Lilouth33
Summary: Bella est harcelée par les Cullen et Hale. S'en sortira t'elle? Tous humains
1. Chapter 1

Bullied

Résumé : Bella est harcelée par Edward et sa famille. S'en sortira t'elle ? (Tous humains)

_**Note de l'auteur : Je vous préviens tout de suite. Les personnages sont changés dans ce premier chapitre par rapport à l'histoire originale de Stephenie Meyer. C'est une fic courte. Cette histoire est un peu cathartique pour moi car comme Bella dans cette histoire, j'ai été harcelée au collège. Ce n'était pas aussi dramatique que dans l'histoire et je n'ai pas réagi comme elle. Mais les sentiments qu'elle éprouve, je les ais moi aussi vécus. Ce premier chapitre a été difficile à écrire pour moi.**_

**Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi moi ?**** (PDV Bella)**

_(A.N : Ecoutez __**Wanda's song (If you were me)**__ de __**The Readings**__. __La chanson correspond parfaitement à l'histoire.)_

Depuis que je suis entrée au collège, j'ai été prise en grippe par un groupe : Les Cullen composés d'Edward, Emmett et Alice et les Hale, Jasper et Rosalie.

Pas un jour ne passe sans que je sois insultée ou frappée. J'étais terrifiée chaque jour me demandant ce qui allait m'arriver. Je n'en parlais à personne, pas même à Charlie. Je n'ai pas d'amis parce que tout le monde a peur d'eux.

J'ai eu 14 ans depuis peu et ça fait 3 ans que je sers de bouc émissaire. Aujourd'hui, Emmett m'avait versé de la sauce tomate sur la tête, Rosalie m'a fait un croche pied, Alice tordu le bras et Edward et Jasper «décoré » mon casier d'insultes. Je m'enfuis en pleurant sous les moqueries et les rires du groupe.

Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne demande rien à personne. Je veux faire ma scolarité tranquillement. Je n'en peux plus. Je préfère laisser tomber. C'est trop dur.

Je passais à la pharmacie pour acheter deux tubes d'aspirine. Je rentrais dans ma chambre et avala les deux tube entiers après avoir laissé un mot à Charlie. J'espère juste que la mort sera rapide.

----------------------

PDV Charlie

Je rentrais à la maison rapidement après que le collège de Bella m'ait appelé pour me signaler que ma fille a été vue quitter l'école précipitamment sans autorisation. Quand je rentrais, je trouvais ma fille inconsciente sur son lit serrant dans sa main un tube d'aspirine vide tandis que l'autre gisait à côté d'elle. Je trouvais son mot :_Charlie,_

_Je suis désolée mais je n'en peux plus. Les enfants Cullen et Hale m'ont achevé._

_Je t'aime Papa. Sois heureux._

_Bella._

La colère et la furie m'envahit. _Les salauds ! Assassins !_ J'appelais de toute urgence une ambulance.

Une fois à l'hôpital, je montrais au docteur Cullen le mot de Bella. Il fut horrifié et furieux. Il ignorait comme moi ce qui se passait entre ses enfants et ma fille. _Oh, Bella pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?_ Il prit Bella en charge et lui fit un lavage d'estomac. Ma fille s'en sortirait physiquement mais je n'ose pas imaginer son état d'esprit après ça.

Je dis au docteur Cullen : «Je veux parler à vos enfants et aux enfants Hale, docteur Cullen. Ensuite, j'emmènerais Bella loin d'ici. »

«Bien sûr Charlie. Je les appelle tout de suite.»

J'arrivais à la maison des Cullen. Carlisle et Esmée m'accueillirent ainsi que les parents Hale. Ils me dirent qu'ils étaient horrifiés du comportement de leurs enfants.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent peu de temps après. Je les regardais avec toute la haine que je ressentais. Ils avaient failli tuer Bella.

Le docteur Cullen demanda : «Avez-vous un problème avec Bella Swan ?»

«Quoi ? Le gros bébé Swan est allée pleurer chez son papa ?» persifla Rosalie et ses affreux amis ricanèrent.

Je me retenais avec peine de ne pas les étrangler un par un et répondit : « Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit. Quand je suis rentré aujourd'hui, je l'ai trouvée inconsciente avec deux tubes d'aspirine vides près d'elle.»

Ils me regardèrent avec effroi.

«Com… Comment vas t'elle ?» balbutia Alice.

«Oh, elle va très bien !» répondis je avec sarcasme et furie. «Elle a eu un lavage d'estomac et est sous morphine. Elle se porte comme un charme !» et je leur lût le mot de Bella.

Alice avait les larmes aux yeux. Rosalie était bouche bée. Edward, Emmett et Jasper regardait le sol avec un air honteux et malheureux.

«Pourrions… nous… aller la voir ?» demanda Rosalie avec une petite voix.

«Certainement pas !» Je hurlais. «Je vais l'amener loin d'ici dès qu'elle sera rétablie ! Elle a assez souffert ! Foutez lui la paix et ne l'approchez plus !»

Et je partis rapidement essayant de cacher mes larmes.

A la maison, je récupérai son journal. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fouiller dans les affaires de Bella mais je voulais savoir ce qu'elle me cachait. Je découvris, horrifié, le calvaire qu'avait vécu ma fille depuis ses 11 ans.

Je partis à l'hôpital pour aller dans la chambre de Bella. Elle était pâle et avait l'air si triste même endormie. Comment n'ai-je pu rien remarquer ? Quel genre de père suis-je donc ?

J'appelais Renée et lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé. Elle était en larmes au bout du téléphone et dit qu'elle prenait le premier avion avec Phil.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Qu'avons-nous fait ?**** (PDV Edward)**

Que c'est amusant de harceler Swan ! C'était une proie facile ! C'était trop drôle de la voir s'enfuir en pleurant.

Carlisle nous appela et nous ordonna de renter immédiatement après les cours. Il semblait furieux.

Quand nous arrivâmes, nous trouvâmes le chef Swan nous regardant avec tellement de haine que ça me faisait peur.

Swan avait fait une tentative de suicide ne pouvant plus supporter notre harcèlement.

Qu'avons-nous fait ? Nous avons piétiné sa souffrance et oublié ses sentiments.

Quand le chef Swan nous lût le mot de Bella, nous fûmes horrifiés. Alice était au bord des larmes.

Rosalie proposa d'aller voir Bella. On ne fût pas vraiment surpris quand son père refusa. Il avait décidé de l'amener loin d'ici dès qu'elle serait remise. Puis il partit, les larmes aux yeux.

Nos parents se tournèrent vers nous avec les mêmes expressions furieuses et déçues.

Esmée cria : «Vous n'avez pas honte ?! Qu'est ce que Bella vous a fait pour que vous la harceliez comme ça ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?»

Emmett répondit doucement : «Trois ans.»

«Trois ans !» s'écria la mère de Jasper et Rosalie. «C'est affreux ! Vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'elle avait des sentiments ?! Vous n'avez jamais réfléchi une seconde ?!»

«Non. » répondit Jasper.

«Ca nous amusait.» renchérit Rosalie avec une petite voix.

«J'ai honte de vous.» dit Carlisle. «Savez vous qu'elle a frôlé la mort ? Ou vous vous en foutez aussi ?»

«Non. On est désolés.» dis-je.

«Désolé ne suffira pas. Emmett, Alice et Edward, montez dans vos chambres. Je croyais vous avoir mieux éduqués. Nous réfléchirons à votre punition ensemble.» ordonna Esmée.

Les parents Hale partirent en amenant Jasper et Rosalie.

J'ai honte de moi. Bella n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel harcèlement de notre part. Elle a failli mourir par notre faute. Pas une seule fois, je n'ai pensé au calvaire qu'elle endurait. Et j'ai déçu mes parents que j'aime énormément.

Nos parents nous donnèrent la punition de passer du temps avec des victimes de harcèlement. Nous nous rendîmes maintenant compte du mal que nous avions fait à Bella.

Nous étions bien sûr interdits de voir Bella à l'hôpital. La seule fois ou nous avions essayé, le chef Swan, son ex femme et son mari nous avaient hurlés de foutre le camp.

J'avais entendu une conversation entre Charlie et Carlisle. Charlie disait que Bella faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits ou elle suppliait notre groupe de la laisser tranquille ou elle se mettait à hurler de panique. Charlie et son ex femme se sentaient démunis devant la souffrance de leur fille, ne sachant comment réagir.

Bella partirait dans deux jours. A l'école, elle nous évitait ou nous regardait avec terreur et se mettait à trembler si nous passions près d'elle. Cela nous brisait le cœur de voir les dégâts que nous avions fait sur cette pauvre fille qui ne le méritait pas.

Le jour du départ de Bella, nous allâmes à l'aéroport et nous cachâmes pour y assister. Le chef Swan avait pris quelque mois de congés pour rester auprès de sa fille.

Bella était si mince, si pâle, si fragile que nous nous sentîmes encore plus coupables. Elle avait des cernes de fatigue autour des yeux et l'expression de ceux-ci était morte. Ses parents et son beau-père ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Ils partirent vite car Bella semblait sur le point de pleurer.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, nous jurâmes que plus jamais nous n'harcèlerons quelqu'un. J'espère qu'un jour, Bella pourra nous pardonner bien que j'en doute. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui passe en quelques jours. Comme nous ont expliqué les autres victimes de harcèlement, il leur fallut parfois des années pour se remettre de ce qu'elles avaient vécu. Elles avaient dit que leur harcèlement avait laissé des marques indélébiles et qu'il leur avait été difficile de fréquenter d'autres personnes pendant un bon moment.

Nous demandâmes si nous pouvions joindre le groupe pour raconter ce que nous avions fait subir à Bella. Ils acceptèrent. Désormais nous passâmes un jour par semaine avec ce groupe. Nous voulions essayer d'être meilleurs.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Trois and plus tard** **(PDV Bella)**

Après ma sortie de l'hôpital, je partis avec mes parents et Phil à Phoenix. Je respirais enfin ! J'étais débarrassée de mes persécuteurs ! Il fallut du temps pour que mes cauchemars cessent et que je puisse fréquenter des gens sans peur. Je développais cependant une haine viscérale des enfants Cullen et Hale. Plus jamais, je ne les laisserai me faire du mal.

La psychologue qui me suivait me conseillât de trouver un défouloir à ma colère. J'appris le kickboxing. Grâce à elle et à mes parents, je retrouvais peu à peu ma joie de vivre.

Le mari de Renée, Phil apprit quelques mois après notre installation à Phoenix qu'il avait des enfants. Son ex femme qui était française était morte dans un accident de voiture et avait laissé derrière elle un garçon Jean, d'un an mon ainé et sa sœur jumelle Amélie. Nous allâmes les chercher en France et ils s'installèrent chez nous. Nous devinrent très proches, je leur racontai mon calvaire et ils jurèrent de se venger si jamais les Cullen et les Hale croisaient leur chemin.

Un an plus tard, Charlie se remaria avec une femme qui s'appelait Emilia Barley. Elle avait deux filles. Imani avait 16 ans, Aneesa avait mon âge, 15 ans. Nous devinrent là aussi très proches et je leur racontai là aussi ce qui m'étais arrivé. J'avais maintenant une famille et des alliés fidèles.

Charlie s'installa à Port Angeles avec sa famille mais continua à travailler à la police de Forks. Toutes les vacances, ils venaient nous voir à Phoenix. Charlie savait que je ne voulais pas pour l'instant voir les Cullen.

Imani, Aneesa et Amélie commencèrent à sortir avec trois frères qu'elles rencontrèrent à Phoenix. William Bacy et Mani se ressemblaient beaucoup et s'entendaient à merveille, le contraste entre le physique baraqué de Gabriel et la finesse de Nisa était amusant mais ils s'adoraient, Daniel et Amélie avaient les mêmes goûts.

Quand à moi, je sortis pendant un an avec un garçon très sympa, Andrew Nicholls. On se sépara bons amis et je savais que je pouvais sur lui pour n'importe quoi. Jean était toujours célibataire.

Enfin à 17 ans, je me sentis assez forte pour faire face aux Cullen et au Hale. Mes frères et sœurs décidèrent de venir avec moi.

Je n'avais pas cependant l'intention de les fréquenter. Je me ferais des amis. Des amis sincères.

Arrivé au lycée de Forks, je pris une grande inspiration. Jean me pris la main et la serrât en me demandant en français: «Ca ira, Bella ?»

Je lui souris et lui répondit dans la même langue: «Je le pense, Jean.»

«On est avec toi, tu le sais.» Rajouta Amélie elle aussi dans sa langue natale.

«Je sais. Merci.»

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la masse des élèves qui nous fixaient. Je reconnus les Cullen et Hale tout de suite. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé physiquement et je pense moralement non plus. Je serrais le poing. Cette fois, je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

«C'est eux ?» me demanda Mani. Je hochais la tête.

«Ils ont pas intérêt à te faire quoi que ce soit ou je leur écrase la tête.» menaça Aneesa.

«Merci Nisa.»

Le proviseur nous assembla dans la salle de réunion pour nous demander de nous présenter aux élèves. Quand je dis mon nom, j'entendis des exclamations de surprise. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner de qui elles venaient.

Les Cullen et les Hale nous fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Je les toisai avec colère avant de m'en aller à mon cours d'espagnol avec Nisa.

Pendant la matinée, je fis la connaissance d'Angela Webber. Elle était gentille et un peu réservée. Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre. Je lui proposais de venir manger avec nous. Elle me demanda si ça ne me dérangeait pas si son petit ami se joigne à nous. J'acceptais de bon cœur.

Au déjeuner, nous prîmes soin de sélectionner une table loin des Cullen et Hale. Je n'avais aucune envie de leur parler. Si je devais le faire, je serais polie mais rien de plus.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Méfiante** **(PDV Edward)**

Les trois ans qui ont suivi le départ de Bella, nous avons fait de notre mieux pour ne plus harceler personne. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous avions été des imbéciles puérils. On a tous évolué. Emmett cessa de faire des blagues blessantes bien qu'il garda son caractère jovial. Rosalie est plus gentille avec les autres. Alice, Jasper et moi faisons attention aux sentiments des gens qui nous entourent.

J'espère que Bella allait mieux. Quand le chef Swan revint travailler à Forks, il passa voir nos parents mais ne nous parla plus jamais. Je sais qu'il n'oubliera jamais que nous avons failli tuer Bella. Je ne l'oublierai jamais non plus. Nous apprîmes qu'il s'était remarié et que Bella avait deux belles sœurs. Il invita nos parents à son mariage mais pas nous. Je comprenais sa réaction. En plus Bella avait sûrement été présente au mariage de son père et ne désirait pas plus que lui nous voir ici.

Nous commençons l'année de première, Alice et moi. Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie seront en terminale. Apparemment, 5 nouveaux élèves commencent aussi. Trois sont en terminale, deux en première.

Nous les vîmes arriver. Les deux filles noires se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elles devaient être sœurs. Ensuite arriva une fille aux cheveux noirs bouclée et aux yeux noirs. Enfin arriva un garçon grand, élancé avec les mêmes yeux noirs que la fille aux boucles. La fille qui suivit était vraiment belle : de longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, encadraient un visage au teint pâle en forme de cœur. Ses traits étaient délicats et fins. Elle avait de très beaux yeux marrons. Elle se tenait de façon élégante et gracieuse. Mais quand elle nous vît, je vis son poing se fermer. Elle semblait tendue.

Le proviseur les amena dans la salle de réunion et leur demanda de se présenter. Le garçon commençât : «Je m'appelle Jean. J'ai 18 ans. J'ai la double nationalité française et américaine. Je viens de Bordeaux dans le sud ouest de la France. Voici ma sœur jumelle Amélie. »

Ensuite les deux filles noires se présentèrent. Elles s'apellaient Imani et Aneesa et étaient effectivement sœurs.

Enfin la dernière fille prit la parole : «Bonjour. Je suis Isabella Swan…» C'est Bella ! Elle est revenue ! s'écrièrent Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie. Quand à moi, je la contemplais. Elle avait tellement changé. Elle semblait avoir acquis un aplomb et une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas avant. Et puis, elle était tellement belle !

Je voyais cependant qu'elle nous avait reconnu et ne nous avaient pas pardonné puisqu'elle nous regardait avec colère. Mais franchement, à quoi d'autre pouvait t'on s'attendre ? On la martyrise pendant trois ans jusqu'à la pousser à commettre une tentative de suicide. Forcément, cela avait laissé des traces.

Bella continuât : «Imani et Aneesa sont mes belles sœurs du coté paternel et Jean et Amélie mon beau frère et ma belle sœur du coté maternel.» Elles et sa famille nous toisèrent encore avant de s'en aller. Evidemment, toute sa nouvelle famille était au courant. Ils semblaient très proches.

Pendant toute la matinée, je ne pensais qu'à elle. Elle semblait heureuse. Elle avait une famille, des alliés.

Au déjeuner, elle et sa famille s'étaient installés à l'autre bout de la salle. Angela Webber et Ben Cheney les avais rejoints. Nous fixâmes Bella des yeux mais elle et ses frères et sœurs nous ignorait totalement. C'est comme nous n'existions pas. Si elle savait combien nous regrettons tous! Mais ça ne changera rien. Pour elle, nous serons toujours ses persécuteurs.

Alice me demanda : «Tu crois qu'elle pourra nous pardonner un jour ?»

Je soupirais et répondit : «Je ne crois pas Alice. On lui a fait trop de mal. On peut toujours essayer mais je doute qu'elle veuille même nous écouter.»

Alice soupira également : «Je m'en veux tellement. Elle nous hait et sa famille aussi. J'aurais tant voulu être son amie.»

«Je le regrette aussi.» ajouta Jasper.

«Et moi également.» renchérit Emmett.

«J'ai été ignoble avec elle. Regardez comme elle est aimable avec tout le monde. On n'a jamais comme ça.» dit Rosalie.

J'avais cours de biologie après le déjeuner.

Bella entra dans la classe. Quand elle me vit, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de haine. Je grimaçais. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partager la même classe que moi.

Malheureusement, le professeur l'envoya s'asseoir à coté de moi. Elle se posa dans le siège d'à côté de mauvaise grâce ne me regardant pas. Elle me lança un «Bonjour.» rapide et marmonné. Pendant le reste du cours, elle m'ignora se contentant de la stricte politesse.

«Bella, attends.» Je lui courus après quand le cours se termina.

«Qu'est ce que tu veux? » demanda t'elle méchamment.

«Peut-on parler, s'il te plaît ?» je la suppliai.

«Je n'ai rien à te dire. Laisse-moi tranquille. » Et elle s'en fût rapidement.

C'était confirmé. Non seulement elle nous haïssait mais aussi elle refusait de nous fréquenter. Elle nous faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle vivait sa vie sans nous et que nos faits et gestes lui étaient totalement égaux.

C'était trop tard pour essayer de la connaître. Elle nous maintenait dans la masse des autres élèves.

Je retournais vers ma famille qui nous observait de loin et leur dit : «C'est trop tard. Elle nous hait et ne veux plus entendre parler de qui que soit d'entre nous.»

Ma famille et les Hale furent tristes mais peu surpris. Nous avions gâché notre chance et nous nous étions fait haïr par une fille qui valait le coup d'être connue. Nous décidâmes que nous allions chacun essayé de lui écrire une lettre pour nous expliquer. Si après ça, elle refusait toujours de nous parler, nous la laisserons en paix. Elle mérite le bonheur et la joie et puisque notre compagnie lui était odieuse, on ne lui imposerait pas.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Lettres.** **(PDV Bella)**

Après le cours de bio, Edward essaya de me parler mais je refusais de l'entendre. S'ils ont des remords, c'est trop tard. Le souvenir de ce que j'ai vécu ne s'effacera jamais. Je rejoignais ma famille et leur expliquai ce qui s'était passé en biologie. Ils me félicitèrent pour ma force de caractère et me dirent que c'était au tour des Cullen et Hale de souffrir, qu'ils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient.

Le lendemain, en ouvrant mon casier, je découvris cinq lettres. Je les mis dans mon sac pour les lire plus tard. Je devais aller en cours.

A la pause, j'ouvris la première. Elle était d'Edward :

_Bella,_

_Je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de nous et je le comprends parfaitement. Si je voulais te parler hier, c'était pour m'expliquer et te demander, si c'était possible, de nous pardonner notre comportement puéril et destructeur. _

_Nous avons tous regretté ce que nous t'avons fait depuis ton départ. Depuis ce moment, nous allons une fois chaque semaine à un centre pour victimes de harcèlement et en parlant avec ces personnes, nous avons enfin compris à quel point on t'avait fait du mal._

_Depuis, on a tenté d'arrêter de harceler sans raison les gens qui nous entourent. Nous savons maintenant vu que ce genre de comportement peut détruire une vie qui devrait être heureuse et sans malheurs comme la tienne aurait du l'être si on ne s'était pas comportés comme des persécuteurs._

_Je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé une famille et des alliés fidèles._

_Si tu décides de nous parler après cette lettre, nous en serons très heureux et jurons de faire tout pour ne plus jamais te faire du mal et te blesser et mériter ta confiance et ton amitié. Si c'est le contraire, nous comprendrons parfaitement et ne t'embêterons plus._

_Je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser de mon attitude et de celle de ma famille et de mes amis._

_Edward Cullen._

J'ouvris ensuite celle d'Alice Cullen.

_Bella,_

_Tu dois penser que je suis la dernière personne à avoir le droit de t'écrire après tout ce que ma famille et Jasper et Rosalie t'on fait subir, mais j'espère que tu me permettras de m'excuser de mon comportement._

_J'ai été cruelle, affreuse avec toi et tu ne le méritais pas. Avant, je n'ai jamais pensé à quel point tu souffrais de notre comportement et je regrette qu'il ait fallu ta tentative de suicide pour nous ouvrir les yeux. Je regrette de t'avoir prise pour cible de nos cruautés immatures._

_Toute ma famille ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie allons une fois par semaine parler avec des gens qui étaient ou sont dans ton cas. Ils nous ont montré la brutalité de nos actes et le fait que ça détruisait la vie de ses victimes. Carlisle et Esmée ne nous ont pas élevé à terroriser un autre être humain qui mérite le respect et l'affection pour la bonté et la douceur de son cœur. _

_Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir martyrisé et sache que nous comprenons parfaitement ton attitude. Nous méritons ton mépris et ta haine et nous acceptons que nous n'avons rien fait pour que tu nous fasse confiance et nous apprécie._

_J'aimerais te connaître mais je comprendrais que tu ne le veuille pas. J'attendrai ta réaction. Tu es libre de ta décision._

_Alice Cullen_

La lettre d'Emmett suivit.

_Bella,_

_Je voulais t'écrire pour m'excuser de mon comportement. J'ai été horrible, injuste, et j'ai piétiné ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Je m'en veux énormément ainsi que ma famille, Rosalie et Jasper._

_Les victimes de harcèlement que nous avons vu et que nous continuons à voir nous ont clairement fait comprendre le mal que nous avons fait._

_Je suis content de voir que tu as retrouvé le bonheur et la joie de vivre grâce à ta nouvelle famille._

_J'aimerais te connaître mais seulement si tu le désires. Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais te blesser encore une fois. Quoi que tu décides, on l'acceptera._

_Emmett Cullen_

Avec une certaine crainte, j'ouvris la lettre de Rosalie Hale. C'était souvent elle qui avait été la plus ignoble avec moi.

_Bella,_

_Tu dois déjà être furieuse en voyant le nom en bas de cette lettre. J'ai conscience que je dois être l'une de celles auxquelles tu répugnes le plus d'adresser la parole, encore plus de laisser s'expliquer et je le comprends._

_J'ai été d'un égoïsme et d'une cruauté sans égale. Je suis sûre que tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi je t'avais prise en grippe si rapidement. Je ne pourrais moi-même l'expliquer. J'étais tellement centrée sur ma petite personne que j'ai négligé tes souffrances._

_Je peux te dire que j'ai essayé d'être plus agréable avec les autres grâce aux personnes que j'ai rencontré au centre contre le harcèlement. J'ai cependant encore, et je le réalise totalement, des progrès à faire afin de respecter les gens._

_J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir te fréquenter afin de prendre exemple sur ton comportement aimable, généreux et respectueux de tous. Je comprendrais si tu penses que je n'en vaux pas la peine._

_Pardon Bella !_

_Rosalie Hale._

J'ouvris enfin la lettre de Jasper.

_Bella,_

_J'ai conscience que notre famille n'a rien fait pour mériter ton attention. Je comprendrais si tu décides de jeter ma lettre à la poubelle ainsi que les autres._

_Tu dois penser que nos remords viennent beaucoup trop tard en comparaison des années de harcèlement que tu as dû subir. _

_Tu penses peut être aussi que nous essayons de te tendre un piège en souhaitant être tes amis pur ensuite te faire encore plus de mal que nous l'avons déjà fait._

_Si tu ressens cela, je le comprends. Je comprends ta haine et celle de ta famille._

_J'ai été affreux et odieux avec toi. Ma conscience aurait dû me dire que ce que je faisais était nul mais je l'ai ignorée. Je regrette avoir découvert la terreur qu'on te faisait ressentir et les marques profondes que ça avait laissé avec ta tentative de suicide et notre rencontre avec d'autres victimes de harcèlement. Tu es quelqu'un de très gentil et généreux et tu ne me méritais pas ça._

_Nous comprenons tous également ta réaction à nous revoir et ta répugnance à nous fréquenter. Nous le méritons._

_Pardonne moi Bella !_

_Jasper Hale_

Après avoir lus ces lettres, je ne savais quoi penser. Une partie de moi et elle était encore assez puissante refusait d'entendre ces remords. Elle considérait que c'était trop tard pour ça. Mais une autre était quand même émue. Elle pensait qu'ils avaient tous l'air sincère et qu'ils avaient fait des efforts pour se corriger. Malgré tout, mon doute restait vivace. J'avais besoin de l'avis de ma famille.

Après les cours, et que Charlie soit rentré, ainsi que Renée et Phil (qui était en visite à ce moment là), je leur expliquai ce qui s'était passé et leur montrai les lettres.

Les avis étaient très partagées : Charlie, Renée, Phil et Jean refusait de leur accorder leur pardon et disait que leur remords ne changeait rien à ce que j'avais subi. Emilia, Imani, Aneesa et Amélie doutait.

«Le plus important, Bella…» me dit Charlie. «… c'est ce que tu veux. Quoi que tu fasses, nous te soutiendrons. Qu'as-tu décidé ?»

«Je n'en sais rien Papa. Je doute totalement. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.»

Pendant la nuit, je pris enfin une décision.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, je dis : «J'ai pris une décision. J'ai décidé de leur laisser une seule chance. Je les observerai et de leur parlerai un peu pendant trois mois. Si je juge qu'ils sont sincères, je leur pardonnerai. J'ai encore trop de doutes pour l'instant pour les fréquenter.»

Ma famille me sourit et Renée dit : «C'est une excellente et sage décision, Bella.» Et toute ma famille acquiesça. C'était, je pense, la meilleure solution pour l'instant.

J'écrivis une lettre et la remis à Charlie pour qu'il la donne aux Cullen.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Une autre lettre et période d'observation.**** (PDV Edward)**

Bella avait elle lu nos lettres ? Qu'en avait elle pensé ? Était la question que je me posais tout au long de la journée. Ce samedi, Jasper et Rosalie était en visite chez nous.

Le chef Swan arriva et nous héla: «Vous, là. Voici la réponse de ma fille. Respectez sa décision.» Il nous tendit une lettre.

_Aux Cullens et au Hales,_

_Je ne sais que penser de vos lettres. J'ai encore trop de doutes sur la sincérité de vos remords et le souvenir de mes souffrances est encore vivace. Cependant, j'apprécie que vous ayez tous essayé de changer. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de trop vous fréquenter._

_Cependant, je veux croire à vos efforts et je vous propose ceci: Pendant trois mois, ma famille et moi allons vous observer au lycée pour voir votre comportement avec les autres. J'engagerais la conversation avec vous tous à mon initiative mais jamais sur des sujets importants. En dehors du lycée, mes parents vous surveilleront aussi._

_Si moi et ma famille jugeons que vous êtes sincères, nous vous pardonnerons et pourrons peut être envisager une amitié._

_Acceptez-vous ce marché ?_

_Bella Swan_

«Qu'en pensez vous ? Moi je comprends ses doutes et accepte son marché. On doit se montrer dignes de sa confiance.» dis-je.

«Je suis d'accord avec toi et accepte moi aussi ce qu'elle nous propose.» dit Alice.

«C'est une très sage décision. Je l'accepte également.» renchérit Jasper.

«Je comprends qu'elle ait besoin de temps. J'accepte son marché.» ajouta Rosalie.

«Je suis d'accord aussi.» termina Emmett.

Je revins dans le salon ou le chef Swan prenait une tasse de café avec mes parents et lui dit : «Chef Swan, dites à Bella que nous comprenons ses doutes. Nous acceptons tous son marché.» Charlie hocha la tête d'un air grave.

«De quel marché s'agit il ?» me demanda Carlisle.

Je lui montrai la lettre de Bella.

Esmée et lui la lurent et dirent : «Elle est très sage de proposer cela. Surtout ne la brusquez pas. Elle ira à son rythme.»

J'acquiesçai et repris le mot. Ces deux mois, je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'elle puisse me faire confiance. J'espère devenir son ami. Je n'ai pas d'illusions sur autre chose. Qui pourrait aimer son ancien persécuteur ? Cela pouvait paraître idiot ou trop rapide mais je savais déjà que j'étais amoureux d'elle. J'en ai été tombé amoureux au premier regard dès que je l'avais revu.

Le lundi suivant, la période d'observation commença. Bella et sa famille observaient la façon dont on parlait aux autres élèves, notre comportement vis-à-vis d'eux. Tout était observé et analysé entre eux. Je pense que Bella avait demandé à Angela ce que les autres élèves et elle pensait de nous. Angela avait dû lui dire qu'elle avait remarqué le froid entre nous et sa famille et lui demanda si elle acceptait de lui dire la raison. Bella avait du lui dire et lui parler de la période d'observation puisque je surpris Angela en train de nous surveiller également. Au déjeuner, ils se mettaient à une table éloignée mais cependant assez proche pour nous voir et nous entendre. Ils étaient attentifs au moindre regard, au moindre geste.

Environ une quinzaine de jours après, elle commença à me parler en biologie. La conversation était, comme elle l'avait dit, strictement confinée aux sujets de politesse. Une vingtaine de jours plus tard, elle adressait la parole à Alice en cours de français. Elle était ravie que Bella commence à lui parler bien qu'elle soit parfaitement consciente qu'il faudrait du temps pour que Bella accepte de la considérer comme amie. Dix jours après, ce fut à Emmett qu'elle parla puis à Jasper, cinq jours après. Ce fut plus long de parler à Rosalie. On approchait de la fin des deux mois quand elle se décida enfin à lui parler. Celle-ci l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir et elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec elle. Rosalie cherchait vraiment à se faire apprécier de Bella. Sa famille progressait au rythme de Bella. Cependant son père avait encore beaucoup de mal à nous apprécier. On ne lui en voulait pas. C'était après tout lui qui avait trouvé sa fille inconsciente. Il nous surveillait avec beaucoup de méfiance et sans aucune indulgence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Pardon**** (PDV Edward)**

A la fin des deux mois, nous fûmes surpris de voir Bella venir au centre de lutte contre le harcèlement avec tous ses frères et sœurs. Cette séance ou elle raconta ce qu'elle avait subi fût un supplice pour nous. Nous avions honte de nous rappeler nos actes. Elle finit en disant : «Ils ont exprimé leurs remords et je commence à croire qu'ils peuvent être sincères.» Nous étions contents d'entendre ça. Les gens du centre la regardaient avec admiration. Elle était si jeune, elle avait tellement souffert par notre faute mais elle avait presque terminé la «guérison». Elle expliqua que grâce à l'amour et au soutien de sa famille, elle se sentait plus forte. Ce qu'elle avait vécu avait des traces mais aussi lui avait permis d'avoir un moteur pour avancer.

Au début du troisième mois, nous avions elle et moi commencé à parler de nos goûts personnels en musique et art. Je lui demandais si elle acceptait de me parler de la France car c'était un pays que je n'avais jamais visité. Elle m'en parla et demanda à Jean de m'en dire davantage. Jean commençait à m'apprécier malgré le fait qu'il garde une certaine méfiance au cas où, je reviendrais à mon comportement initial.

La fin des trois mois arriva et elle vint de nouveau au centre, cette fois ci seule. Nous comprîmes que ce qu'elle allait dire allait être important. Elle expliqua le marché qu'elle avait passé avec nous et ajouta : «Aujourd'hui est la fin des trois mois et ma famille et moi avons discuté. Nous sommes d'accord pour reconnaître la sincérité des remords des Cullens et des Hales. Je voulais les remercier d'avoir accepté ce marché qui nous a permis de mieux les connaître à ma famille et à moi. Je tiens à leur dire que je leur pardonne et je suis d'accord, s'ils le souhaitent, à construire une amitié. Je leur laisse maintenant la parole.»

Nous étions fous de joie ! Nous avions réussi à mériter sa confiance. Nous construirons notre amitié petit à petit avec le temps. Elle nous donnait une autre chance. On se jura de ne pas la gâcher.

Je pris la parole en disant : «Bella, je te remercie de ton pardon. J'admire ta générosité et je ferais tout pour que la confiance dont tu nous a gratifiée ne soit pas trahie.»

Alice dit ensuite : «Comme l'a dit Edward, je te remercie Bella. J'espère que nous ne gâcherons pas la nouvelle chance que tu nous donnes. J'espère construire une amitié solide avec toi.»

Rosalie fut la suivante : «Merci Bella. Tu nous donne une nouvelle chance. J'ai conscience qu'il faudra un peu plus longtemps pour que tu sois à l'aise avec moi. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.»

Emmett étreignit Bella en lui disant «Merci.» tous bas. Il avala plusieurs fois pour tenter de faire disparaître la boule d'émotion qu'il avait dans la gorge.

Jasper finit en disant : «Merci Bella. Nous sommes ravis que tu sois assez généreuse pour nous pardonner notre comportement odieux. C'est grâce à toi que je suis l'homme que j'ai toujours voulu être. Quelqu'un qui fait attention aux sentiments d'autrui. Merci.»

Bella nous sourit. C'était un merveilleux sourire sincère. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Puis elle partit rapidement.

«Je n'ai jamais vu autant de sagesse, de maturité, et de générosité chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.» dit le meneur de la réunion, Peter. «Quel âge as t'elle ?»

«17 ans.» répondis-je. Leur expression admirative devint encore plus prononcée.

«Je suis d'accord. Je l'admire énormément.» dit la femme de Peter, Fanny, qui était aussi la co-meneuse du groupe.

«Quand je vois ça, ça me donne l'espoir d'arriver à ce point un jour, moi aussi.» dit Victor, qui assistait depuis peu aux séances.

«Elle a réussi à dépasser ses peurs et à pardonner. Vous voyez tout le monde peut y arriver un jour. Et même si vos harceleurs ne feront peut être jamais ce qu'on fait les Cullen et Hale, vous aurez réussi à dépasser vos souffrances et à avancer. A ce moment, vous les aurez vraiment vaincus.» conclut le meneur puis se tournant vers nous: «Je vois que vous êtes conscients de la chance immense que vous avez. Je pense que nous ne verrons plus maintenant. N'oubliez jamais ce que vous avez appris ici. Bonne chance.»

Nous remerciâmes et nous apprêtions à partir quand Peter me rappelât: «Edward, je voudrais te parler en privé.»

Quand nous fûmes dans son bureau, Peter me dit: «Edward, tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à faire si tu veux te faire aimer de Bella. Tu en es conscient ?»

J'en eût le souffle coupé et bredouilla : «Quoi !... Mais pas du tout !... Je…» _Comment savait-il ?_

«Ne le nie pas, Edward. C'est clair pour tout le monde dans le groupe vu la façon dont tu la regardes et je pense que ta sœur Alice commence à comprendre aussi.»

«Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je…»

«Sois patient. Pour l'instant sois son ami. Après qui sait ce qui arrivera ? J'espère que tu seras heureux.»

«Je ne la mérite pas. Elle est tellement meilleure que je pourrais même espérer l'être.»

«Ne pars pas battu d'avance. Essaye.»

«Ok. Merci Peter. C'est grâce à vous que je suis enfin, je l'espère, quelqu'un de bien.»

«Tu l'es et je le sais. Maintenant c'est à Bella et à sa famille que tu dois le prouver.»


	8. Chapitre 8: dernier chapitre

**Chapitre 8 : Epilogue**** (PDV Bella et Edward)**

PDV Bella :

A la fin de l'année de terminale, et au moment de la remise des diplômes, les Cullen et les Hale étaient devenus des amis proches. Plus jamais nous n'eurent à nous plaindre d'eux ou de leur comportement. Ils allaient même jusqu'à défendre les gens qui étaient emmerdés par des petits cons de tyrans. Je voyais maintenant que la confiance que je leur avais accordée était justifiée. Cela rassura ma famille bien que Charlie les considéraient toujours un peu avec soupçon.

Quand mon diplôme de lycée me fut remis, j'eu la joie d'apprendre que mon dossier et ma demande de bourse pour Dartmouth était acceptée. Je partais étudier la littérature. J'avais l'envie de devenir écrivain. Je préparais également un diplôme d'enseignante. Jean et Amélie repartait en France, elle pour faire ses études supérieures à La Sorbonne, lui pour étudier à Sciences Po Paris. Imani et Aneesa décidèrent d'étudier à l'université de Washington, Mani en droit et Nisa en médecine.

Alice, Jasper et Edward se décidèrent pour Dartmouth. Alice fût ma colocataire durant toutes nos études. Elle étudiait la mode afin de devenir une créatrice de renom. Son choix d'avenir ne m'étonnait guère vu sa passion pour les fringues et le shopping qu'elle essaya vainement de m'inculquer.

Jasper et Edward était colocataires. Jasper étudiait pour être psychologue et Edward étudiait la musique, en particulier le piano. Il était virtuose. Il avait accepté de jouer pour moi plusieurs fois et je l'avais encouragé, ainsi que ses parents, à continuer dans cette voie. A Dartmouth, je me fis également un excellent ami. Il s'appelait Jacob Black et lui et sa petite amie puis femme Carlie Masen devinrent presque un autre frère et une autre sœur.

Une chose m'étonnait chez Edward. Il était célibataire depuis mon retour à Forks et le restait. Quand je lui demandais pourquoi, il me disait qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé quelqu'un qui lui plaise avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

Emmett et Rosalie partirent étudier à UCLA. Emmett devint un sportif de renom puis un entraîneur admiré. Rosalie se passionnait pour les voitures et monta sa propre affaire et réussit très bien. Ils se marièrent 2 ans après la fin de leur études. Alice et Jasper en firent de même 4 ans après eux.

PDV Edward

Je n'avais rien dit à Bella mais si j'avais choisi Dartmouth, c'était pour elle, pour être proche d'elle. Elle me demandait pourquoi je restais célibataire et j'avais envie de lui dire tout mais je réalisais qu'il était trop tôt et je me taisais.

Je fût jaloux de Jacob Black. Mais voyant qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui et qu'il était très amoureux de sa petite amie, je fût soulagé. Bella subjugait pleins d'hommes sans même sans rendre compte mais n'était pour l'instant intéressée par aucun.

La fin de notre première année d'études approchait et je décidais d'enfin lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour elle et lui demander la cause du changement de son attitude. Elle me regardait bizarrement, rougissait souvent, et me parlait moins que d'habitude.

Quand enfin, je lui avoua ce que ressentait pour elle depuis nos 17 ans, j'eût l'immense joie de m'entendre répondre que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Mon premier baiser avec elle fût encore meilleur que dans mes rêves. J'avais attendu longtemps mais mon attente était comblée.

A la fin de nos études, je la demandais en mariage et elle me dit oui. J'étais fou de joie. A notre mariage, un an après celui d'Alice et de Jasper, j'avais invité Peter et Fanny et les remerciais de l'aide et du soutien qu'il m'avait accordés et du progrès qu'ils avaient encouragé en moi.

Je suis heureux et comblé. J'adore ma femme et les jumeaux qui doivent naître dans deux mois.

Je suis heureuse et comblée. J'adore mon mari et mes futurs enfants.

FIN


End file.
